


Why Should I Worry

by csichick_2



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark worries, so Roger doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Should I Worry

Mark worries all the time. If it can go wrong, he practically gives himself an ulcer waiting for it to go wrong. Most of the time Roger thinks its cute, but it can still get on his nerve. That’s why even though it’s the dead of winter, he’s standing outside smoking a cigarette instead of doing it in the privacy of his own home. Not that it’s much warmer inside since their heat got turned off the week before, which is what Mark is currently fretting about. Roger takes a different approach – they’re broke, Benny’s a dick, and worrying isn’t going to change that, so he doesn’t.


End file.
